


S-Supported By Reginn

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Askr's summoner is caught under the mistletoe by the newest member of the order.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	S-Supported By Reginn

They had just finished decorating the castle for the winter holiday when Reginn caught the summoner passing under mistletoe. Wordlessly she pounced, forcing Kiran into a fierce kiss. The crushing grip of her powerful legs and thighs around the summoner’s chest soon left Kiran desperate for air, but she was too strong to fight off. Reginn spared one hand to snake down the front of Kiran’s pants. Her eager fingers worked fast, and the half-delirious summoner did not last long. Finally she relented, and Kiran fell to the floor. After what felt like an eternity of gasping for air and stewing in their own juices, the summoner looked up and saw Reginn had donned her armored suit. Protruding from the underside was what could only be a facsimile of an equine phallus. 

“I think it’s time for you to bend over, cutie” said Reginn with a grin. The summoner obeyed. Each trust in and out was mercilessly long and slow. Kiran began to play along with involuntarily bucking hips and moans of pleasure that could not be suppressed. Reginn started to pant as she picked up the pace. It was absolute limit of what Kiran could take, but it was not until she finished inside that the summoner climaxed again. 

Reginn sighed contentedly as she pulled out, and Kiran fell to the floor a second time. “That was good, wasn’t it?” she asked. The summoner was not yet capable of formulating words. A great metal hand jerked their head back, and Reginn leaned down so they could look eye to eye. “Sorry that I’ve ruined marriage for you, but that just means we can do this again, doesn’t it?” Kiran tried and failed to respond. Reginn stooped further down so that their faces were almost touching. Her cheeks were flushed, and the summoner could feel each breath on their face. 

“How ‘bout now?” 

Kiran whimpered.


End file.
